Gracias, Luna
by Zhang96
Summary: Después de una vida complicada, llena de muertes y dolor; encontró finalmente, el alivio que necesitaba para seguir. Y cambiar su visión del mundo, con inocencia y fe marcada.


_**Disclaimer's incluidos. **_

_¡Hola a todos! Les comparto un pequeño escrito, sobre Harry y Luna. Mi regalo de cumpleaños para Reishike! Espero te guste, Rei. ¡Felicidades! Que cumplas muchos más._

* * *

><p><strong>-Gracias, Luna-<strong>

"_Quiero ser tu fortaleza en tu debilidad, quiero ser tu apoyo y contigo poder contar."— Anónimo_

.

.

.

Debía admitir que hace algunos años. Hubiera llamado locos, a aquellos que le hubieran dicho que terminaría así. Sinceramente, hace un tiempo atrás, pensaba igual que los demás estudiantes de Hogwarts. Además de eso, tendría el descaro de resaltar un dicho muggle, referente a las mujeres de cabellos rubios.

Sin embargo en esos momentos, después de haber vivido tanto en tan poco tiempo. Cambio de parecer en muchos aspectos de su vida. El día que venció al Voldemort, comenzó a ver más allá de lo que debía, y poco a poco reconoció que lo que llamaban locura, no era otra cosa que una razón, bien camuflado o bueno, Goethe, había dicho eso.

Y ahora lo aceptaba, lo había hecho después de terminar con Ginebra. Aún sentía el gran puño de Ron sobre su mejilla derecha, sin embargo valía la pena, a pesar del que era su mejor amigo, no aceptaba la ruptura de él con la Weasley menor, la noticia de Hermione con un Malfoy no aliviano mucho el ambiente, pero la veía feliz y él también lo estaba.

Como siempre, Luna había tenido razón una vez más en cuanto a los sentimientos de su amiga castaña, por Draco. El momento en que le enseño a perdonar y conocer más, en lugar de juzgar por primera impresiones que eran en realidad, obligadas por tradiciones estúpidas. Había tenido la fortuna de conocer un corazón tan inocente y puro como el de ella, y pensó que si todos fuéramos así, sin ambiciones de poder, riqueza o superioridad. Tanto el mundo muggle como el mágico, estarían siempre en paz.

Levantó la cabeza y se tomó las manos nerviosamente. Ahora entendía porque Malfoy estaba tan nervioso ese día. Aunque nunca lo hubiera creído, él se encontraba peor. La marcha nupcial inicio con una hermosa novia en medio del pasillo, su vestido blanco, largo y de dimensiones demasiado grandes que parecían hacerla perder entre tanta tela, lo hicieron maravillándose completamente. Hermosa. A pesar de los nargles que volaban a su alrededor, o las otras tantas criaturas que según ella, llegarían a la boda.

Sintiendo el picor en sus ojos, al recordar los lugares vacíos en la primera fila para sus padres, Snape, Dumbledore, Sirius, Lupin y Tonks. Tantos que siempre habían estado acompañándolo, cuidándolo a pesar de su partida. _"Espero que disfruten de la ceremonia"_ le dijo, mientras explicaba y sin poder más, la estrecho entre sus brazos.

_Sería eternamente feliz, con ella. _

Y ahora, mientras aceptaba la mano de Luna, entregada por su padre Xenophilius Lovegood, quién le había hecho prometer, contra viento y marea, que cuidaría de la inocencia de su preciosa hija, no dejaría que los sueños de ella se evaporarán, y que otros las lastimarán por su forma a de ver al mundo. Un lugar, donde casi todos habían perdido la esperanza.

_Pero ahora ya no lo haría, si estaba con ella. _

Vio su radiante sonrisa, mientras escuchaba los votos y aferraba su mano izquierda. "

_—Puede besar a la novia—_ término el ministro, dejándolos proseguir.

Dando una leve observación a los presentes, tomó delicadamente la cara de Luna y se inclinó, rozando sus labios con ella, delineando delicada su contorno, se separó un poco, para apoyar su frente en ella.

—Gracias, Luna—-murmuro, mirándola fijamente. Ella lo había salvado de la soledad, alegraría todos los días, enseñándole a ver el mundo como en verdad, debería conocerse.

.

.

.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Bueno, espero haya sido de su agrado, esta viñeta. Sobre todo a Reishike. _

_Perdonad los errores que puedan tener, ya que no se encuentra betado. _

_Gracias por leer. _

_Cuídense. _


End file.
